GAME
by Amethyst Icelyn
Summary: A story that revolves around two pairings.HitsuHina and GinRan. What if Aizen was after Hinamori? What would Hitsu do? What if Gin killed Aizen and took over? Crossover. Bleach and others. Full summary inside.
1. Oh my lover pt 1

GAME

**GAME**

**OH! MY LOVER!! Part 1**

**Bleach, Saiyuki, Fruits Basket, Fate/Stay Night, Rurouni Kenshin, FFAC, Naruto, Full metal Alchemist, Air Gear, Tactics, Saiyuki**

**Appearance from movies-Memoirs of a Geisha, the Phantom of the Opera**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of these amazing anime. But I do own Rieyume Shizuka and the other created characters, so as the storyline. And by the way, I do not own The Phantom of the Opera.**

**Just something short with combination from my dreams and my fan fiction.**

It was an autumn night. It was during early September. After spending the entire night online at the '_Dragon Gamez_' website, the guys, Ichigo, Renji, Shirou, Naruto and the rest of them were wandering around the neighborhood. The '_Tang Long_', mid-autumn' or 'whatever-you-call-it-festival' was just around the corner. Some of the streets and surroundings were lit up with fancy decorated lanterns that seemed too bring the heat into the breezy night. This was a night that every one would enjoy and remember, but it would be even more memorable if there were something more.

"Damn it!" Yahiko wondered out loud. "Where's Hitsugaya, he was supposed to come with us…."

"Yeah," Sanosuke and Goku added.

"Why are you all so concerned about him coming? Is he a V.I.P?" Shirou (Emiya) asked.

"Well….lately he has been spending so much time with that GIRL," Yahiko answered, "…..what was her name again?"

"I think I understand how you all feel. He's supposed to be our friend but he's hanging out A LOT with that girl and why don't the girl just go hang out with the other girls, right?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, exactly, you read my mine," Yahiko said.

"Hey, come on, are you all going to' spend your time talking about a 'couple's love' all night or enjoy?" Naruto who was standing a few meters down the side walk called over to them.

"Uh…yeah we're coming!" Shirou said as he and the others ran up to Naruto.

Once they began walking, they noticed that on the road side, Ichigo and Renji were hitting one another with lanterns. Apparently, they got into another quarrel and a '_bangbangbang_' again.

"Damn…this is boring!" Yahiko just had to say it out so loud.

"Yeah, right," Sanosuke who was behind him agreed.

"They won't quit it," Alphonse sweat dropped. No matter how much they tried to have fun, Yahiko and Sanosuke would go, "Ah, boring,"

The smell of smoke was everywhere as people lit up fire to put on their candles. Some were even making a campfire and doing open burning for fun. Shirou took one of the paper lanterns which the candle inside was already lighted. "Oh well, let's just try to make the best of it,"

The rest took one as well. Just then, Kiba and Shino came running up to them. "Have you seen Hitsugaya?"

"No," Yahiko answered, "Why?"

"I don't know," Kiba began. "A minute ago, I saw him walk out with Hinamori into the dark. We tried to pursue them but they suddenly disappeared-"

"TO HELL WITH THAT!" yelled Edward, "LET'S JUST FORGET ABOUT THEM AND ENJOY OURSELVES AND NOT WASTE TIME!!"

"Right," the rest of them answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the bungalow house, Saber and Rieyume were busy at the computer spending time at '_Dragon Gamez_' web playing '_Spear Britney_'. Saber had finally found something very interesting and funny to play. They were trying to hit Britney at the 'part'. But the best shot they got was when you hit her breast, milk drops out. And the 'splat' sound and a sign will come out with the words 'For sale on e-bay'.

Saber and Rieyume ended up laughing their heads off. Rin Tohsaka and Tohru Honda decided to ignore their laughing. They had better things to do. They needed to find Rangiku to talk about something to her. Unfortunately, the house was very big. They had to go floor to floor and door to door just to find her. Even calling "Rangiku-san" about the house won't do.

"Honda-san, why don't you get Yuki and Kyo-kun to help us," Rin suggested.

"Emm…ano…they've gone out with Shigure-san for the lantern festival thing," Tohru said.

"But I thought Kyo wouldn't go when Yuki goes, but he will only go with Yuki when you are there and….."

"Guess Shigure-san must have dragged them or either talked them into it,"

"Okay, we've really got to stop talking now and find Rangiku-san," Rin said as she ran up the stairs. After ten minutes, they found her in her bed room reading some magazine called 'Seventeen'. Tohru and Rin knocked and lightly pushed open the door. Rangiku was shocked to see them. She turned her head towards the door and greeted them, "Hi people, long time no see,"

"Have you seen my pendant?" Rin asked with a serious look on her face. She closed the door quietly behind her. (Tohru went in first)

"Your pendant," Rangiku wondered.

"You know, it's a magical pendant which I used to save Shirou Emiya," Rin began.

"Hmmm….."

"It's red…."

"Uh-huh."

"It's very important to me…."

"What makes you think I might know where it is?"

"Well, I knew I dropped something this morning when I was rushing to school and I never thought it was that. I remembered that the place where I felt like I dropped something. That place was the hallway. I remember you walked pass by a few seconds after I did, so I figured if you have seen it and probably kept it or so,"

"Oh yeah, that. I kept it on my dressing table. I'll return it to you in a second," Rangiku walked over to her dressing table. She removed an issue of the magazine '_Para Kiss_' on the table. She actually hid the pendant under the magazine so that no one would bother looking and find out that there is a pendant there. But once the magazine was lifted up, there was nothing to be found underneath.

"Oh, no," Rangiku gasped.

"What?" Rin asked as she came running over to the dressing table.

"Is everything okay?" Tohru also ran over to the dressing table.

"The pendant is gone!" Rangiku screamed.

Rin began to feel very confused. She knew Rangiku could get serious and never lie about anything (except paperwork). And if she ever played mischievous jokes, she would never play it on something very precious. She knew how important that pendant was to Rin. Nearly all the girls did.

"Calm down, Tohsaka-san, we'll find it somehow," Tohru was patting Rin on the back.

"This is not a joke," Rangiku began, "I swear…"

"Okay, but now we'll have extra work of raiding each and everyone's room. I'd better get Archer to help me with this," Rin said as she walked over to the window, flung it open and relaxed herself by breathing the cool night air. But part of her felt uneasy. She could smell the smoke from the fire. Some of them in the neighborhood were playing with their lanterns, having bonfires and telling stories and here she was stuck inside looking for something that she had lost recently that was so precious to her. She pushed the yellow silk curtains aside and sighed as she closed the window. "Oh well, let's get started,"

"Archer…where are you?" she ran down the halls calling for Archer. Just then, he stepped out of one of the rooms.

"What?" he asked.

"Help me find my pendant, you know which one right?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, I have this feeling that someone stole it so let's raid each and everyone's rooms,"

"Got it,"

Tohru and Rangiku starred after them as they went to raid each and everyone's rooms. A second later, Rukia, Orihime, Saber, Rieyume, Tifa and Yuffie were walking past them.

"Eh, where are you going? Are you going out again coz' you just went," Rangiku said.

"No, actually, we're going to the other end of the house, the watch area," Rukia answered.

Rangiku's eyes fell on the black 'O'reef' sling bag that Saber was carrying. "What's in that bag?"

"Oh, we're going on night watch again," Saber began. "This is gonna be fun. We really want Rin to join but too bad she's busy. Oh yeah, would you and Honda-san like to join us?"

Rangiku wondered for awhile but then Tohru cut in, "Ok,"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, we've decided to have this fun and we've been wondering in the dark for sometime," Naruto complained. "I mean, its dark here and there is stuff like ghost…"

"Hey, it's not Hungry _Ghost Festival, Bon Odori_ or _Halloween,_ okay," Shirou said.

"Yeah, besides, this is supposed to be a happy festival," Kiba added. Akamaru barked to agree with him. Just then, they heard some noises.

'Mmmm…mmmm…mmmm,"

"AHHH!" all of them jumped in shock.

"A ghost," Naruto wailed.

"Shaddup you!" Kiba slapped him hard. "You have to be quiet! What if it comes after us?"

"You big-fat-noisy-bastard-who-is-noisier-than-me-who-always-thinks-you're-the boss….." Naruto began.

"Would you two shut up?" Shirou scolded. "For all you know, it may not be a ghost and it's truly not a hollow or a _Menos_ either,"

"You know, he does have a point," Alphonse agreed.

"It sounds more like a moaning sound," Sanosuke said. He was trying to detect what the sound was.

"It's a zombie!" Goku suggested.

"No, it sounds human, not 'zombie-like'!" Edward protested.

"I suggest we investigate this matter," Shino suggested. Everyone looked at him in a weird way as if it was the first time in ten years he had spoken.

"Maybe it's a distressed soul," Yahiko suggested.

"Maybe it's someone dying," Naruto suggested.

"Maybe they died already," Goku added.

The night breeze blew stronger, giving them the chills. They wanted to go back but before they could, Edward used _alchemy_ to transmutate a flashlight. So they all just went anyway. In the dark, in the tall grass and bushes, it took sometime to cross. They were in the park. Up ahead, there was a hut and they could see two figures there. Sanosuke was recording all this on a video camera that he borrowed from Kenshin. XD

They gathered all their courage and walked up to the hut and they saw…..

XXXXXXXXXX

"Do you see anything interesting, Rieyume-san?" Saber who was getting bored of the 'night watching' job asked.

"Not at all," Rieyume answered.

Most of the girls gathered in the watch house to watch over the place.

"Man….wish we could be doing something else," Yuffie complained, "Like playing with the lanterns…"

"We already did," Tifa cut in.

Rukia was in the corner of the room recording all this in her cell phone. She was hoping that they would catch something in the night so that she could put it on 'You Tube'. The watch house was a neat little place. It was high, had about two telescopes, neatly furnished walls and all and comfy carpets, pillows and cushions, and there were even the TV monitor mains there. Tenten went to take the other telescope to look at. Just then, Shizuka spotted something out of the ordinary. Goku, Yahiko, Shirou, Edward, Alphonse, Sanosuke, Kiba and Shino were crawling in the bushes and tall grass like commandos while Sanosuke was holding a video camera. The sight of it was very odd.

"Hey come see this," Rieyume gestured to the others.

Saber took a look and wondered out loud, "What is my master doing?"

The others came to look at what's going on.

"Eh? What are Edward and Alphonse doing?" Winry wondered.

"What the heck is Sanosuke doing with Kenshin's video cam'?" Kaoru wondered.

"Nee-san, what's going on?" Kisa Sohma who was next to Tohru asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, just a bunch of our friends playing commando," Tohru said.

"I do hope that Sanosuke's getting a good video out of whatever he and the guys are doing," Rukia who was in the corner spoke up. She wanted to put stuff on 'You Tube which she was currently obsessed with these few days. Not only was she obsessed, but nearly everyone in the house was. They went around catching videos. She walked over to the telescope, put her cell phone camera lens at the telescope lens and started filming the guys.

XXXXXXXXXX

Before anything could happen, the '_3G phone'_ that Sanosuke was carrying began to ring softly. Shirou quickly took it from Sanosuke's pocket and answered it. It was the girls.

"Hey, what's going on down there?" Rieyume on the other end asked.

"Nothing, it's just that we've caught unusual sightings of two moaning things under that hut," Shirou answered as he showed them the hut. All the girls could see it perfectly well.

"Oh, we all thought you were playing commando," Yuffie said.

"Anyway, let's just find out who the heck those people are," Kiba said as he went forward. They all got to the hut and guess who those two people were?

….

……

…….

……

…….

"GASP!"

"OH NO!"

Hitsugaya and Hinamori were kissing!

Nearly everyone screamed.

"_TAICHO!_" Rangiku screamed in shock.

"What the hell…" Saber went.

Rukia starred blankly at the screen of the'_3G_ phone'.

Rieyume was screaming, "Ahhhhh….ahhhh.ahhhhh!!"

Yuffie gasped dramatically, "OH NO!"

"Nee-san, what is that?" Kisa asked Tohru who went to take a look and fainted.

"Don't see it!" Tohru covered Kisa's eyes. It's _P.R. Rated_!!

The other girls all just stood in shock. Just then, Rin who had already found her pendant busted in the room. Half of the girls left because they knew the consequences of what Hitsugaya could do to them. Maybe he would freeze them with his bankai. At the same time, Rin raced to where everyone was crowding. One look at it and she fainted because they were doing more than just kissing.

"They are passionately in love," said Sakura (from 'Naruto').

"And they're passionately kissing passionately," Ino added.

"And they're French kissing," Rieyume and Rukia added.

"And OMG…they're lying down," Tifa added.

"No, no, she's lying down on his lap," Rangiku said as she took a closer look at the '_3G phone' _screen.

"Are you sure?" Tifa asked.

"No, I'm not….I can't see it is friggin' dark!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hitsugaya?" Kiba exclaimed, "Why would he do this?"

"Yeah," Shino agreed.

"What the mother frickin'…." Yahiko went.

"Are you getting this, Sano?" Goku asked.

"AHHHH!! _P-R. RATED_!" Sanosuke yelled as he covered his eyes.

"Nii-san, we should not be seeing dirty things like this," Alphonse told Edward who was in shock and still frozen.

"So that's why he went out with that girl," Kiba said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Shirou agreed.

"Hey, hey, what is all these?" Naruto wondered.

Just then, the couple broke the kiss. When Hinamori got up and looked away at something for a moment, an online game was brought to reality. Hitsugaya began starring at her cleavage. As he got nearer, his eyes got wider. Everyone gasped. This was one of the games from the '_Dragon Gamez_' website. It was called '_Lust on the Bust'_. You play the guy who has to stare at the girl's bust. And as you go closer, your eyes get wider.

"I thought she was very shy and never wears this kind of clothes," Rieyume said.

"Yeah, I wonder…" Tenten agreed.

"Something is totally wrong. Either I'm seeing an illusion or so," Goku said.

"Yeah, Hitsu's not that type of person," Yahiko added.

"Unless he has been doing stuff behind our backs every night," Naruto suggested.

Everyone looked at him in a weird manner.

"So where did she get the shirt?" Ino asked.

"She must have borrowed someone's like Rangiku-san's," Rukia suggested.

"Okay, enough, we've gotta' save her!" Rin snapped.

"But how?" Ino asked.

"Simple," Rin explained. "What Hitsugaya's doing to Hinamori now is actually an online game from the '_Dragon Gamez_' website. It's called '_Lust on the Bust_'. And in the game, you play a guy. Your job is to look at the girl's bust. As you go nearer, your eyes get wider. And if you are caught by the girl, you lose and something will fall from above and bang you right on the head," she said as she took a seat.

"So who's brave enough to go bang 'em in the head?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, who's the bravest?" Ino butted in.

Just then, Soi Fong entered the room. "Allow me,"

Everyone's heads turned to her. "Do you even know the situation here?"

"Yeah, I've been listening outside all the while. Besides, allow me because I'm bored,"

"Okay," everyone agreed.

XXXXXXXXXX

The guys kept a watch for sometime. Just then, something fell from the sky and banged Hitsugaya in the head. The guys could make out that it was clearly a textbook with the words 'Sex Education' on it. It was probably one of the girl's. In school, they had a compulsory subject called 'Sex Education' and their teacher was Mario. Mario was so like shit and super blur. He likes to molest girls and nobody even likes him.

The book didn't really affect Hitsugaya, as his hair was so spiky…too spiky until pierced through the book. XD

"Well, no more 'Sex Education' lessons now," Yahiko said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Day 2

School life was a bore as usual. It was the sixth period and on that day, they had 'Sex Education' studies. To make it worst, Mario was teaching.

"And you put the thing in the….." Mario went.

The whole class even snored and nobody gave a damn. Didn't everyone know that already? To make it worst, boys and girls had to take the class together.

Rin was studying science while Rukia and Rieyume was busy doing math. Goku, Yahiko and Yutaro were playing spit ball everywhere. Shirou and Saber were playing cards. Edward was doing nothing but starring out of the window. Ikki was doing nothing but thinking of _A.T._ which he was practicing last night with his team. The minute they got back, they were given news of the couple kissing at the park. At first they wanted to go to that park to practice _A.T _but they didn't. Now they truly regretted that they didn't go. Naruto was sneakily eating cup ramen, while Akito kept looking at the ramen and couldn't help it but want some of it. Yeah, the whole class was up to their own mischief.

"AND THEN……" Mario-sensei's voice raised very high, "If you want to do sex, you take out your clothes and rub your body together…"

Naruto was EATING at that time. He turned green and spit back all the ramen in the cup. Okay, now Akito looked away in disgust and didn't want some anymore. He felt like switching his eye patch to his left eye, and killing Mario.

"Isn't that what the health coach said in the movie 'Mean Girls'?" Goku wondered.

Meanwhile in the other class, Ichigo and the others felt sorry for the others who were tortured in 'Sex Education' class with Mario. But their class had English lessons. This time, they were learning English Literature.

"Okay class, today we're going to learn about a story titled 'Romeo and Juliet'," the teacher said.

'Poor Ikki," Ringo sighed. "He's getting tortured in that class,"

The whole class opened their notepads. The teacher began blabbing about Romeo and Juliet. They were told to jot down short notes down. At the back of the room, Yuki and Kyo were starring out of the window.

"Hey, where are you looking at, dumb rat! That's my window!" Kyo scolded.

"Excuse me, I'm near the window so it's mine," Yuki argued.

"DAMN RAT!!"

"BAKA NEKO!!"

Kantaro who was watching them sweat dropped.

Just then, their argument stopped. They had caught an unusual sight out of the window. The sky began to go gloomy. Hideous looking things that looked like penguins with long noses began to tear open the sky. They knew it was not hollows but _Menos_.

"Ichigo!" Yuki called Ichigo who was sitting not far from him.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Tohru asked.

"Menos are coming, so he's telling this to Ichigo," Hana explained.

"Huh…what?" Ichigo asked. Yuki pointed out of the window. Ichigo saw it and got shocked. Ishida and Sado saw it as well.

"Oh well, we'd better dive into action," Ichigo said. Before he could, he already saw the other Shinigami attacking the _Menos. _

In the other class, Mario kept on blabbing. Everyone noticed the _Menos_ as well. In class, Mario kept talking about how watching porn can stimulate people to try it and he showed some rape documentary on the projector. A few moments later, they knew it will be alright since the other Shinigami; Byakuya, Renji, Soi Fong and all will take care of it (Those who didn't go to school but had jobs in the human world). Even Ichigo couldn't go because the teacher kept questioning him about the 'Romeo and Juliet' nonsense.

Some time later, the presence of the Menos faded. The recess bell rang and everyone went out to break.

"Did you see those Menos?" Kazu asked Ikki.

"Yeah, I did but it's taken care of, right?"

"By the other shinigami," Shirou said.

"Ichigo didn't even go?" Goku asked.

"I was held back because the teacher thought I was trying to skip class!" Ichigo snapped.

They were all hanging out at their recess spot which was under a tree.

"Well, we were tortured in sex education class if you wanna know," Naruto added.

Sasuke gave him a slap. "Must you say that while we're eating?"

"Yeah," Sakura also gave Naruto a slap.

Hinata felt sympathy for Naruto because he got slapped twice in a day.

Some time later, they were done with their food. Ikki and his team decided to have a meeting about AT and all. Rieyume, Rukia, Inoue, Saber, Rin and some of the girls were playing badminton while they guys were on high alert if the _Menos _would return.

Some time later, the guys began talking about the incident last night.

"Ooh! A smash!" cried one of the girls who were playing badminton.

"So, he was kissing her?" Kantarou asked.

"Yeah," Yahiko answered.

"Isn't that very out-of-character for him?" Ichigo remarked. "I mean I don't think he would ever do such a thing,"

"Actually, they've been childhood friends," Ishida said. "And as we all know, he is very overprotective over her. Even at the slightest thing, we'll get our heads chopped off,"

"Yeah, I know," Sasuke agreed. "Even if it's a bit,"

"And we can see some slight sparks between them," Yuki added.

"That's so obvious," Hatsuharu agreed. "Oh yeah, you didn't see them in any of your classes today, did you?"

"No…." everyone went.

"Maybe it's best if I phone home," Winry suggested as she pulled out a cell phone and dialed the house. No one answered. She decided to dial Rangiku's number since she had the closest relationship to them. Once she got thought the line, she asked, "Hi, emm…do you know why Hinamori hasn't show up for school today?"

"Ah, yes, she's not feeling very well," Rangiku told her.

"What about Hitsu?"

"Stayed home to help look after her."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Winry put her cell phone back in her pocket and sighed, "She's sick and Hitsugaya stayed home to look after her."

Everyone went, "Oh well…leave the lovers that way,"

Just then, everybody heard a loud piercing scream coming from nowhere. It sounded like a girl's scream. They looked around frantically to find the source of that sound. Just then, up in the sky, they saw a figure with a white cloak and slicked back brown hair standing on the school roof. In his arms, he was carrying a girl in a black shinigami robe. It didn't take long to recognize that the figure with the white cloak was Aizen and the girl that he was holding was Hinamori. And it was very clear that he was kidnapping her and taunting them to come after him. The wind blew through his coat. The sun-beam shone on him and he smiled menacingly. Everyone was on high alert.

"Someone has to save her!" Ringo said as she and the others came running towards them. (Not Aizen and Momo)

"How?" Kyo asked, "And where's Hitsu by the way?"

Just then, Hitsu appeared behind Aizen. "Aizen, give her back to me, you know she doesn't love you and only loves me."

"Ooh, really?" Aizen cooed. Hitsu grabbed the hilt of his _zanpakutou_, ready to attack.

"Look, just tell us why do you want her?" Rieyume yelled over to Aizen.

"Yeah, she doesn't like you so let her go!" Rukia added.

A smile formed on Aizen's lips. "Why so I want her? I need a woman to play with."

"Hey dude, have you been watching porn?" Ichigo questioned.

"Why, yes and that's really none of your business," Aizen replied calmly.

"You really are a sick bastard!" Kyo yelled. "You can't just treat woman as your play toys!"

"Whatever he says is right!" Uo she plunged a metal pipe into the ground. "For once in life, orange top makes sense,"

"Aren't you breaking the rules by bringing a metal pipe to school?" Aizen asked.

Hitsugaya's anger rose to the max. He took out his zanpaktou and began to attack. Everyone could feel the spirit force. They were all held down by it because it was too great. A few students from school who didn't know the war between Shinigami and Hollows witnessed this.

"Oh well, guess we'll have to take them to Hatori Sohma to erase their memory," Hatsuharu sighed. Normally special people could see death gods but Hitsu and Aizen's battle made things so obvious that all the spirit power, bashing and others talking to invisible stuff made it clear that something was going on.

"Before they run it the building and spread the news, we'd better call Hatori now," Yuki suggested and Winry handed them her cell phone.

"We've got to get her out of his hands," Rukia suggested, "We cannot let her go to the life that includes slavery and whore,"

"Poor thing," Orihime whimpered.

"How?" Sakura wondered. "We first have to distract Aizen,"

"Leave it to me," Yuffie suggested.

"I'm in," Rieyume added. "And we need help from some guys as well,"

While Hitsugaya was busy fighting Aizen….

Hitsugaya dashed towards Aizen with his zanpakutou. He wanted to stab him but he jumped backwards and then upwards. Hitsugaya looked up. Aizen had disappeared and reappeared behind him. He quickly turned behind and swung his zanpaktou to attack but it clashed into Aizen's. He was using two hands while Aizen held Momo using the left hand and held his zanpakutou using his right.

Hitsu jumped back, so did Aizen. This time, he charged, jumped high in the air and tried to attack Aizen from a high who used his _shunpo_ to disappear and Hitsugaya's zanpakutou ended up banging on the school roof top. (Remember, they're fighting on the school roof-top.)

"Damn, why do I keep missing," he mumbled. After a long fight, Hitsugaya finally decided to release _bankai _in spite of his anger. When the final words came out of his mouth, "Ban…kai…"

Everyone knew something worst might happen. They might destroy the school and make the fight seem more obvious and they'll be more witnesses and the witnesses might be in danger. The minute he released 'Daiguren Hyorinmaru', almost everyone was held down by the spirit pressure. When Hitsugaya attacked, he thought he had got Aizen, but then he was bleeding all over.

"NOOOO!!" Momo screamed. "Please, don't hurt him, I beg you, I'll do anything!"

Aizen smiled seductively, "Anything?"

Momo nodded. "Mmm,"

"Then you shall be my w-" before Aizen could finish his sentence, Rieyume and Yuffie used _shunpo_ while Ikki and Akito used _A.T_ to sweep and grab Hina out of Aizen's arms. He noticed and gave chase. Rieyume and Yuffie held Hina while Ikki and Akito stayed behind to make sure that idiot didn't catch up.

The others got Hitsugaya to medical treatment. After erasing part of the witness memories, Hatori Sohma suggested that Hitsugaya should be immediately sent back to Soul Society and receives treatment form the fourth squad.

XXXXXXXXX

They all went hopping on buildings and all. Rieyume, Yuffie, Ikki, Akito and Hinamori arrived at the entrance of a nearby shopping mall. They quickly rushed in hoping that it will confuse Aizen and since there were so many cloth shops and all, they could hide in the clothes of disguise as attendants in any of the shops. But too late, Aizen saw them and came chasing. The bounced off walls and went running around. The girls quickly entered 'Toys 'r' us'. He followed. Yuffie and the two guys saw a packet of darts that were open. She quickly took them and threw them at Aizen while Rieyume ran out of the store with Hinamori. They quickly ran to the roof top. There was no body there. Once they were there, they jumped down and landed on a balcony. They jumped down again and landed on a fountain. They used their _shunpo_ to run on water and get across the other side. They saw Yuffie and the others there.

"Aizen's completely confused," Yuffie told them. "While he bled all over his face, I managed to get out of _Toys'r'us_,"

The three girls quickly ran back to home. The others knew about this and decided to send Hinamori to Soul Society for safety since Aizen was after her. She could be watched over there. Even Hitsugaya alone couldn't protect her. After that, they returned to school.

The bell rang and recess was over. They all resumed their studies. Yuffie, Rieyume, Ikki and Akito told the others everything.

"Well, we'd better be on high alert," Edward suggested.

"Looks like Aizen's current interest is women for play mates," Yuki said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later….

"Mushi, mushi," Kantaro answered the phone which was ringing. He was in his office discussing some issues about 'white-haired ghost' with Haruka and Rieyume. He was sitting at his desk while Haruka and Rieyume were sitting on the couches.

"Uh-huh," Kantaro spoke into the phone receiver. A few moments later, he put down the phone and said, "Okay, we've got a new case at the Opera House in Osaka. They say a phantom is terrorizing people there,"

Some time later, they found themselves talking to the dances at the Opera House in Osaka. They were all talking outside the house because the dancers told them too. The phantom didn't like people talking about him and would kill anyone who did. The Opera house was very well kept. The outside had a traditional 'Japanese like' look. The many hallways had floor boards which were made of fine solid wood as you pass by tatami rooms with decorated shoji. The decorations were exotic like bamboo plants, flowers, birds and lot's of colourful stuff. Scrolls of Japanese paintings hung on the walls and the lights were dim. The Opera house had about four hundred and thirty-three over rooms. The Opera house not only had that, it had many dancers and sometimes, there would be special artist from all over Japan would come to perform. Normally, it would be all the singers with a soft tune of music and not rock bands like HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR, MOVE, Asian Kung-fu Generation, Orange Range or Larc'-en'-ciel and not even _J-Rock or J-pop_ like Ayumi Hamasaki, Nana Kitade, Utada Hikaru, Youhha, YUI and all those.'. The music in the opera house leans more towards the traditional.

"SO, where did you last see the phantom?" Kantaro asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. He can only be heard, not seen. Some say they see him disappearing into walls and reappearing," answered Tsuki, one of the dancers.

"How does the phantom look like?" Rieyume asked.

"Well, he is very ugly. He wears a mask, and sometimes, you can see red light in his eyes and he does not have a nose," said one of the dancers.

"My mom is good friends with him. He always sits and watches our performances every night at box five and my mother talks to him and leaves flowers there for him sometimes," said one of the dancers named Chizu.

"Who's your mom?" Haruka asked.

"Oh, Mikami-san, she works as a cleaner for the Opera House," Chizu explained.

The dancers walked back inside the house. The three followed behind them. Before they entered, Rieyume had blocked Haruka and Kantaro's way. "Look, when we enter the place, no talking about the phantom or we will be dead,"

They entered the place. They climbed to the top floor of box six and had an overlooking view of the place. The stage was there. It was covered with fifty feet floral curtains. The three looked around, nothing yet.

"Perhaps we should pay a visit to box five when there's a performance," Kantaro suggested. Just then, they heard a piercing scream which was coming from the hallway. The three raced down the hall with their footsteps pounding on the wooden floor boards. In a far on the hallway, they saw a crowd of dancers screaming and gathered around something. They approached.

"The phantom…the phantom…he has claimed another death!" screamed one of the dancers.

The dancers cleared out for the three to take a look at the dead body that lay on the floor. The body was a man who was clearly strangled. Sometime later, they were at the guest room (like a _tatami_ room) enjoying a meal of '_suki-yak'i_. There was a small table in the middle of the room. It was rectangular in short in height and you have to sit on the floor while eating. You know…. that 'Japanese-like' table.

"So, how do you think we can catch this phantom? The bells haven't ringed yet…" Rieyume began.

"Guess we'll have to set up a trap," Kantaro suggested.

"We shouldn't be talking about him in the Opera house," Haruka reminded them, "Unless he's not around here…"

Just then, the _shoji_ slid open and Chizu entered. She bowed, "Sorry to disturb you guys,"

"Never mind, you're not," said Rieyume.

"I have great news; we are having a new Artist to perform today. She has been recommended to perform by the directors of the Opera house. She's only a young girl and I hope that you won't be harsh on her. I hope you guys come to watch," said Chizu as she got up.

"Sure thing," answered Kantaro.

Sometime later, Chizu left. A few hours later, it was already night time. Kantaro, Haruka and Rieyume took the seats in box six to watch the performance.

"Good evening, everyone, I'm Iwamura-senpai, the director of the Opera house," a man in a grey coloured tuxedo on the stage spoke into the microphone, "and this is my partner, Nobu-senpai," he pointed to another man in a grey coloured tuxedo that was next to him, "I'm sorry that our best singer, Hatsumomo cannot sing tonight because she is ill, so we've got this new singer all the way from Karakura….."

The word Karakura put the three on alert.

"Who could that be?" Kantaro wondered.

"She is very young and also very talented…" Iwamura-senpai went on.

"I really wonder…." Haruka wondered.

"Momo Hinamori…." The director finished off.

…

….

….

"W.T.F.!!" went Kantaro, Haruka and Rieyume.

"And tonight, she will be singing a song called 'Momoiro no hana'," Nobu took it from his partner.

The stage lights shone and Momo appeared on the stage wearing a black silked Kimono with decorated coloufrul patterns and wearing a _darari-obi _and brightly coloured ornaments. Rieyume started pointing and fidgeting when she saw this, "B-bu-bu-but….."

Haruka was capturing everything on _3G phone_.

Momo began to sing, "_Michi, michi no owari_…."

"Since when did she get her own song?" Kantaro practically shouted.

"Wasn't she supposed to be in Soul Society?" Rieyume asked. "Why is everything in big shit?"

"…._tsukareta, Kanata wo yasumete_," Momo continued, "_shizuka no jikan ni, omoi de tsunowa…"_

"AHHH! SHE SAID MY NAME!!" Rieyume yelled. (Actually, Rieyume's full name is Rieyume Shizuka. But people normally know her by her family name and it means 'quiet' in Japanese.)

XXXXXXX

In Box fourteen of the Opera house…

"She's beautiful and superb!" Hitsugaya exclaimed.

"Really?" Kira asked.

"She's my angel and I'm going to see her at her dressing room tonight,"

"HOW PERVERTED!!"

"No…not that 'see'!"

"Ah, my dear friend, you're in love!"

Hitsugaya blushed, "Am not!"

"Ah, young love!"

"I'm gonna' SLAP you!"

"SLAP, c'mon…SLAP! LIKE I CARE!"

……

…..

…..

………………..

……………….

XXXXXXX

Rieyume: Hi, Rieyume Shizuka here and let me tell you the first time I encountered a ghost!

Hitsugaya: Get out! This is Hinamori's spotlight. She can sing and what can you sing?

Rieyume: Hmm…maybe Ayumi Hamasaki's 'Evolution' which is way better than 'Momoiro no hana', but I'm not gonna' sing so let me tell you the story.

Kantaro: Yay…go Rieyume-san!

Haruka: Holding up a 'Go Rieyume' banner

Hitsugaya: EVERYBODY GET OUT!! BAN….KAI…DAIGUREN HYORINMARU!!

Everyone except Hitsugaya: AHHHHH!! Gets out

XXXXXXX

Many people were in Hinamori's _tatami_ room that night. For some reason, Hatori Sohma was there because Momo's face looked pale and ill. The three approached.

"Hatori Sohma, what are you doing here?" Haruka asked.

"Shh…the others know about Hinamori singing and I'm their spy so I'm pretending to be her doctor…" Hatori spoke in a hush voice.

"Ooooh," Haruka, Kantaro and Rieyume went. On the other end, Hitsugaya walked up to Hinamori.

"Shiro-chan!" she jumped up and hugged him.

…..

Saber: Remember, it's 'Shiro-chan', not 'Shirou Emiya'.

…….

"Momo, you sang well," he congratulated her, "and you look hot….ahem…I mean beautiful!"

……

Jiraiya: Smack her butt!

Tsunade: Punches him _HENTAI_!!

…….

Everybody left he room. Hatori was supposed to be there but Hitsugaya kicked him out. Infact, he kicked all of them out because he wanted to be ALONE with Hinamori. A few seconds later, Hatsumomo passed by Hinamori's room. She stopped at the shoji and said bitterly, "You are my rival!"

"Oh, shaddup!" Mameha appeared behind her with Sayuri and hit her on the head with a paper fan.

XXXXXXXXX

On Wednesday morning, Iwamura-senpai and Nobu-senpai were happy. Everyone liked the new singer and everything seemed to be running perfectly. The next Opera night was tomorrow. It was Yellow Generation's '_Tobira no mukoe e_', but Hatsumomo was singing it.

……..

Edward Elric: Hey…'Tobira no mukoe e' is the second ending of my show and it's sung by Yellow Generation!

Alphonse: YEAH!

Hitsugaya: Get outta' here!

Kira: Now Hitsu, don't be rude…

………….

By Wednesday afternoon, the two senpai were not happy because a letter arrived. It had the initials of 'ROHM'. They were in their office reading the letter.

_Why don't you listen to me? I am getting frickin' angry. You MUST leave Box five free for me and give me two million yen. And tomorrow, Hinamori Momo must sing 'Tobira no mukoe e', not Hatsumomo-she has a very ugly voice like a toad and cannot sing!_

_-ROHM-_

"This must be a joke," Nobu-senpai suggested.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, everyone gathered at the Opera house. At the dancer's room, Tsuki noticed that her friend Chizu was very quiet.

"What's wrong?" Tsuki asked.

"I know something bad will happen," Chizu answered.

…

When the time came, Haruka, Kantaro, Rieyume, Kira and Hitsugaya sat in box six. So did the two directors. Hatsumomo appeared on the stage, wearing a bright coloured kimono and hair ornaments. She began to open her mouth and sing. For awhile, nothing happened. Just then, laughter could be heard from box five. Kantaro, Haruka and Rieyume were on high alert. The bells on Kantaro's wrist rang. "Something's wrong,"

Hatsumomo kept on singing, "_Bokura wa itsudemo sakenderu, Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga_ ….."

Before you knew it, she began to croak like a toad. She was very sure that it wasn't her. The Opera Ghosts had done something. People began to laugh and talk. The eerie laughter of the Opera Ghost began to fill the place up.

"Track to see where the sound is coming from," Rieyume suggested. Just then, thee three spotted a figure in box five.

"Let's go!" Kantaro said as he, Haruka and Rieyume raced to box five. Before you knew it, the chandelier came crushing down onto the people below. Everything was in chaos. Some people were killed, some people were hurt. The Opera house was closed for some time and Hatsumomo was going to take a long break before singing again.

………..

A few days later, Kantaro and his partners spotted a strange sighting of a house at the other end of the lake. The opera house was reopened and Hinamori was singing again. They knew something had to be suspicious about that house so they called for back up. As they approached, the wounds on Kantaro began to increase its pain. They had finally reached the house after using a boat to paddle across the lake. They knew something was up with that house. The three busted in and saw Hitsugaya and Kira being tortured in a glass room. It was so hot inside and there were pictures of water everywhere. The room they were in was small. At the other end, the phantom was….guess who?

Aizen! (Wearing a mask because of the darts incident earlier on) And he was torturing Hinamori and forcing her to marry him. "You will marry me,"

Kantaro chanted a spell as he held up his read bead necklace, "_Rin, yon, kai, zen………._"

Rieyume had an idea. To free Kira and Hitsugaya from the torture, she took a chair and smashed open the glass walls that kept them inside. Aizen had used a very strong Kidou barrier to protect it, but with a little help from Haruka, Rieyume managed to break it. She then threw the chair at Aizen's face and he flew somewhere and the characters from 'Fate/stay Night' beat him up. (That was their back up) Rieyume took Hinamori away from the seen and put her back at the Opera house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kick 'em like a football!" Archer suggested. He made Aizen into a football and kicked him to Rin who kicked as hard as she could to make the 'Aizen football' bounce off the wall and went to Assassin who did a fly kick. The ball rolled on the floor; Saber ran and kicked it, passing it to Rider. Aizen was screaming in pain. Rider didn't give a damn, she kicked it to Caster, and then to Shinji. By that time, Aizen was already crying.

"Shall we pity him?" Shinji asked everyone who answered, "NO!!"

And with that, Aizen got kicked back to _Hueco Mundo_. Gin was waiting impatiently there for him at his office.

"Master, you are no good, you do nothing but terrorize Opera houses and try to attract girls, I think I can handle things from her from now on," Gin said. He took out his zanpakutou and beheaded Aizen. An evil smile formed on his face, "Oh yeah,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AHHHH!!"

Everyone in the bungalow got alerted. They ran to where the scream was coming from, that was Rangiku-san's room. Once they got there, they busted open the door and found the window broken and curtains blowing.

"What is this?" asked Cloud Strife.

"Sounds like a kidnap," said Tifa.

"After all, her chest is very attractive," Gojyo agreed.

"Who do you think this could be?" Vincent asked.

"What would be their motive anyway?" Yuki wondered.

"Probably some pervert," Iruka suggested.

They all starred at the broken window and blowing curtains. She couldn't have gone out on her own. The scream was clearly a 'help'!

….

To be continued…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jikai…..Game-Oh! My lover, a love story between Ichimaru Gin and Matsumoto Rangiku. Recalling their past, their present and future! **_**Hayaku, hayaku**_**, front row sweats to read the special premier.**

**Kayume Shuyoru: ARRRGH!! STOP MAKING BUISNESS OUT OF THIS!! IT'S JUST A FAN FIC, DAMNNIT!!**

**NARRATOR: Didn't you just say that?**

**Kayume Shuyoru: Oh yeah, I did.**

**AN: So, how did you like it? By the way, of you don't know understand anything, please look it up. But I'll write down a few.**

**Shoji-Sliding door**

**Tatami room- one of those traditional rooms**

**Suki-yaki- A Japanese dish that contains **

**Yuan xiao jie, Tang long-The Chinese mid-autumn festival**

**Bon Odori- Japanese ghost festival**

**ROHM- Ruler of Hueco Mundo.**


	2. Oh my lover pt 2

GAME

**GAME**

**OH! MY LOVER!! Pt 2**

**AN: a sudden change of plot.**

**Anime involved: Bleach, Kyo Kara Maoh, Paradise Kiss, Air Gear, FFAC, Fate/Stay Night, Tactics, Saiyuki, Rurouni Kenshin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story line and Shizuka Rieyume.**

XXXXXXXXX

_**Previously….**_

"AHHHH!!"

Everyone in the bungalow got alerted. They ran to where the scream was coming from, that was Rangiku-san's room. Once they got there, they busted open the door and found the window broken and curtains blowing.

"What is this?" asked Cloud Strife.

"Sounds like a kidnap," said Tifa.

"After all, her chest is very attractive," Gojyo agreed.

"Who do you think this could be?" Vincent asked.

"What would be their motive anyway?" Yuki wondered.

"Probably some pervert," Iruka suggested.

They all starred at the broken window and blowing curtains. She couldn't have gone out on her own. The scream was clearly a 'help'!

….

To be continued…..

XXXXXXXXXXX

"It's a kidnap, it really is," Tifa confirmed to the team that was investigating Rangiku's room. There was no sign of the criminal, just a broken window. I mean, Rangiku wouldn't have jumped out of her window just like that. It has to be a silent and skilled kidnapper.

"The kidnapper must have broken in and kidnapped her," Roy Mustang suggested.

"I don't think it's an ordinary kidnapper. It must have been a shinigami," said Byakuya. He could feel the strong 'riatsu'.

"Are there any finger prints?" Roy asked. "Check for some,"

"Already did," said Riza as she came out of the room. "Let's just call it a night. We'll resume the case tomorrow,"

They all walked away from the crime scene. They didn't know what to think. Was it a kidnapper, murdered, drug addict, a shinigami like Byakuya had said, an alchemist, a demon or so? Haruka, Kantaro and Rieyume were still in Osaka and wouldn't be back for some time. By now, almost everyone heard about the Opera House case that the three had busted. For some time, no one has ever seen Aizen or his hollows. They had a feeling that he had died. To make things easier, he won't be coming after Hinamori anymore and she could finally move in with them. But now that she's got a career as the 'Christine Daae' in Osaka, she is very happy to be there.

XXXXXXXX

At Osaka….

Hinamori was performing 'Fuhen' (Samurai 7 ending song) on stage. Rieyume really liked that song so she congratulated Hinamori for performing it that night.

XXXXXXXX

Back to the scene…

Roy, Riza, Cloud, Tifa, Vincent and the rest were investigating the kidnap case in the living room. Upstairs (on the 3rd floor), Agito and Ikki were playing 'THE WORLD' (That game in the Hack sign anime) on PS2 (haha…I don't think they have a PS2 version of that game, but this is made up.). Kazu and Onigiri were playing 'Soul Calibur III' on X-box, Ringo and Shiraume were playing DOTA online while Tohru and Yuki were busy serving all of them food until the whole place was a mess. Later on, Uo and Kyo were arm wrestling. Just then, Edward, Alphonse, Goku and Yahiko came.

"Did you hear about the kidnap case?" Goku asked.

"No, tell me about it," Ikki said as he put down his joystick controller. Agito did the same. They seamed eager to know.

"Where did it happen, who was involved?" asked Ringo while she was still at the PC.

Edward gulped. "It happened at Rangiku-san's room…she was kidnapped!"

"WHAT?" everyone screamed.

"Who kidnapped her and how?" Tohru asked.

"Someone broke in through her window and abducted her," Roy appeared behind Edward. "Just now, we received a call from soul Society. It was the grand commander. He wants us there A.S.A.P,"

"Why?" Ikki stood up.

"Because it has become a war torn land," answered Roy as he walked away. "Oh, and by the way, we've got breaking news; Aizen has just died,"

"WOOO-HOOO!!YEAH!!" everyone cheered.

"I think the others at Osaka must have finished the job," Yuki said.

"They'll probably be back tonight," Yoko entered the room. She just got off a phone call with Kantaro. "**We should throw a party since Aizen's dead**!"

DINGDONG! The doorbell rang. There stood Kantaro, Haruka, Rieyume, Saber, Rin, Shirou, Archer, Shinji, Hitsugaya, Kira and all the others who went to Osaka were there. The house was decorated. Aizen was dead and there was a reason to party.

"Guess he must have flew off somewhere," Shinji muttered once he heard the news about Aizen's death. Rin, with Archer's help held up a giant goodie back to show to the others. That goodie back was a gift given by the people at the opera House for busting the phantom case.

"And this," Rieyume held up a few coupons.

"What's this for?" Tifa asked.

"It has a permit to call team 'Para Kiss' and the royals from Small Cimaron over," answered Rieyume.

"Alright! Bring it on!" Goku cheered. "By the way, what's 'ParaKiss'?"

……..

"TO AIZEN'S DEATH AND OUR SUCCESS!" everyone cheered as they tossed. They were having an outdoor party by the pool. (Nobody goes swimming and no swimsuits!) The Paradise Kiss opening song, Lonely in Gorgeous played in the background.

"I'm so glad that Aizen's dead," said one of the guys, Arashi from the ParaKiss fashion designing team as he took a seat on one of the deck chairs. "A few months ago, he came busting in the atelier and harassing us,"

"Yeah," added Miwako as she sat on the deck chair next to the one Arashi was sitting on. "He was forcing us to design an extremely sexy night dress for some girl,"

The party was getting along so well. Everything was perfect and everyone was enjoying every single bit of it. To make things better, it was already the Tang Long festival. And this is truly one memorable one.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, the best of the best would have to depart to Soul society for a mission. (From Bleach, Tactics, Kyo Kara Maoh, Fate/Stay Night and Final Fantasy Advent children.) They had managed to get in to Soul Society (Uruhara helped them) , but it was not the court of pure souls, it was the Rukongai area.

"Ok, how are we going to get into the Court of pure souls?" Gunther wondered.

"What about the gate?" Archer suggested.

"Nah," Ichigo rejected. "There are a lot of horny guards there and it will not be suitable for the woman to go,"

They all were too busy talking to notice their surrounding. It was not too long before they did. They were in the Rukongai area. There was no one on the streets and the place was a total mess. It was like one of those war torn zones. Houses were ruined and there were a lot of graffiti on the walls. Papers flew everywhere about the street.

"Ok, what's going on around here?" Saber wondered.

Before you knew it, a group of peasants who were wearing tattered clothes came running up to them. They began questioning the peasants about what was going on.

"It's the 'great one'," said one of the peasants. "He is enslaving us to do all his work,"

"Who is the great one?" asked Conrad curiously.

"I'm not sure. We've never seen his face but all we know is he wears a white cloak," said another of the peasants.

"It must be a squad captain," said Rieyume

"But why would he do this?" Rukia wondered.

XXXXXXXXXX

They all had decided to go to Kuukaku-dono's place for answers. Rukia and Ichigo suggested that they'll go meet her while the others waited outside. Her two guards showed Rukia and Ichigo inside. They went to her tatami room to meet up with her while the others hung around outside the house. The both of them sat down in front of Kuukaku-dono.

"Do you know what's going on around here?" Ichigo began.

"Yes," answered Kuukaku as she was smoking form her smoke pipe.

"What is it?"

"You heard the news about Aizen's death, correct?"

"Yeah, what's that gotta do with what's going on around here?" Rukia asked.

"Ever wondered who killed him and why?" asked Kuukaku.

"Hmm…I've been wondering how he had died. But whoever killed him must hate him like everybody does,"

"So who was it that killed him?" Ichigo asked.

For a while, Kuukaku remained silent and then, she spoke, "Ichimaru Gin,"

Rukia and Ichigo gasped.

"But why?" Rukia wondered.

Kuukaku explained everything. It appears that Gin felt as though he was a better villain than Aizen and killed him because Aizen is such a useless person. And Gin returned to Soul Society to rule the place and kidnapped Rangiku so that she could be his bride and rule along side him. They began their mission strait away. Kuukaku-dono helped them get into the Court of Pure Souls by using the same was Ichigo and the others used when they came to stop Rukia's execution. They had to do it in small groups. They didn't even think about using the gate way because of those horny new gate keepers that Gin had assigned.

They broke up into a few groups.

-Kantaro, Rieyume, Haruka-

-Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Sado, Ishida-

-Hitsugaya, Kira, Renji, Hisagi, Soi Fong, Byakuya-

-Vincent, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie-

-Yuuri, Murata, Gunther, Wolfram, Conrad, Josak, Gwendal-

-Rin, Saber, Shirou, Archer-

XXXXXXXXX

Haruka, Kantaro and Rieyume had just managed to get into Soul Society. They had landed on top of a tall building. In order to get down, they had to run down the building Kung-fu style. So they did. There was a water pond with rocks on top of it. They had to hop from rock to rock just to get to the other side which was a place that looked like a Chinese temple. They managed to reach there and traveled some distance. They then noticed a line of slaves carrying heavy boulders on their back in their way. They were all in a tunnel. It wasn't long before they noticed that those slaves were doing Gin's work.

"Excuse me," Rieyume asked one of the slaves. "Can you please tell me where the great one is?"

"Up there," answered the slave as he pointed to a walkway that lead upwards to a tower.

"Thanks," Rieyume said as she, Haruka and Kantaro ran up. On the way there, they also met Vincent, Tifa, Cloud and Yuffie. They were all heading for the same direction so they decided to go together. They had expected that it was a grand looking place. But it wasn't all that. It turned out to be a single door and a refrigerator beside the room!! What's a refrigerator doing there? Guess that's where Gin takes his snacks. Haruka, Kanrato, Yuffie, Vincent and Cloud decided to give the job of spying on the entrance to Rieyume and Tifa. The two girls stood on top of the refrigerator and kept a look out for incase Gin goes in the room or come out of the room. Because when he did, the others would pounce on him. They kept watch for sometime. All of a sudden, the door budged and out came Gin from the room. He was still his normal smiley self as usual. While he was out, the two girls thought of leaving him to be beaten up by the others while they snuck inside to see how Rangiku was. They could hear woman's sobs coming form inside the room. They desperately wanted to go in but their operation was a failure. Gin caught them spying and they had to run for it.

"Oh no," Rieyume yelled. "Let's run!"

"I'm right behind you!" Tifa said.

They both hopped of the refrigerator and made a dash down the stairs. Once they were down, they turned around and saw Gin walking coolly down the stairs. They ran for it, dodging through all the slaves and obstacles. Up ahead, they saw the others. By that time, Gin almost caught up to all of them. He was approaching them evilly and it just makes you wanna freak out. Somehow, they managed to loose Gin and went to their secret base which was under ground and had a window at the top of the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXX

At the underground base…

"Ok, we've got to bring this to an end," said Wolfram as he slammed his fist on the table. Their secret base was a room with a few couches and a table in the middle with chairs. Most of them usually use that table to play cards. But today, there was something different going on at the table.

"But how?" Yuffie asked. "Our first try had already failed,"

"Then try again!"

"Ok, new plan," said Byakuya. "We'll all attack him at once, ok? And some of us will take care of his guards,"

XXXXXXXXXXX

They were again divided into groups. The people who were to take care of Gin's guards were Saber, Rin, Shirou, Archer, Wolfram, Conrad, Gunther, Gwendal, Murata, Josak, Soi Fong, Kira, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Ishida, Sado, Hisagi, Haruka, Kantaro, Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent and Cloud. Those who were to take care of Gin were Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Rieyume, Yuuri and Renji. All of them had got their positions and began to move out. The group who were to take care of Gin's guards began the attack first. When Gin saw this happening, the group that was supposed to attack him started their mission. They chased him to the roof top of the building.

Slowly by slowly, the good guys had managed to take control of the entire place. Soul Society was to be claimed by the good side again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The battle on the rooftop…..

The sky was blue; the wind blew through everyone's clothing and hair. A showdown began between Kurosaki Ichigo and Ichimaru Gin.

"You are not gonna win this round…" Ichigo said as he charged towards Gin and swung his zanpakutou. Gin used his zanpaktou to block off Ichigo's attack.

"Ichigo, you need help!" Rukia who was by standing and watching shouted over to Ichigo.

"Sorry, I'll do just fine," said Ichigo as he jumped backwards.

"But Gin killed Aizen. And Aizen was very powerful, so that means that Gin is…unstoppable!" Orihime whimpered.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Rieyume scolded. "You have to believe in Ichigo. But if he backs out, then we step in,"

"Right," Yuuri agreed.

"Teme…." Ichigo jumped up and wanted to chop Gin with his zanpaktou but Gin disappeared before Ichigo could. Ichigo landed on his feet. He turned his head and saw Gin standing there, smiling.

"Now, I shall use Shinsou," said Gin.

"Not on my watch!" Ichigo yelled as he charged towards Gin. Gin unleashed his Shinsou. Ichigo tried tot avoid it. Unfortunately, he couldn't. So Rukia stepped in the way in order to save his life. Then Renji stepped in, in order to save her life, then, Rieyume stepped in, in order to save his life, then at last but not least, Rangiku stepped in to save all of their lives. So, Gin's Shinsou ended up piercing Rangiku instead of all the others. Rangiku who stood in front of Rieyume stood very still with blood dripping out through her stomach where the shinsou had pierced her. Rieyume who was right behind her didn't move because she was too shocked to. Everyone gasped. Gin's face was in shock. He was shocked. Blood began to flow out from Rangiku's mouth and trickled down the corner of her mouth. She then collapsed.

"RANGIKU-SAN!" Rieyume caught her from the back before she could hit the ground. "Why? Why did you do that? It was unnecessary!"

"I did it because I didn't want to see Gin hurt others anymore," answered Rangiku. Her hair covered her face. "Gin…used to be such a nice person but got his mind corrupted by Aizen…he's not the Gin that I know anymore…Gin…."

"Rangiku-san…don't worry, we'll treat your injuries," said Rieyume. "Abarai-kun, contact 4th squad now!" she turned her head to Renji. Renji followed her orders and immediately contacted the 4th squad.

"Tell me, do you still love gin?" Rukia approached and asked Rangiku. Tears began to fill Rangiku's eyes. "Hard to say I still do…"

"Oh well," said Gin who stood at the far corner with him shinigami robe and hair blowing. "Guess I have no business here anymore. Rangiku, If you would like to betray me, go ahead, I'm not stopping you," and with that, he disappeared.

"Hey!" Ichigo wanted to chase him but Yuuri held him back.

"Hey, that's enough for now. We don't want anymore people getting hurt,"

XXXXXXXXXX

At the 4th squad….. (Lot of people taking refugee there)

"She should be ok by now," Unohana-taicho informed the others. "We've managed to heal the minor part of her wounds so she might recover soon,"

Byakuya and Soi Fong were sitting outside of the clinic on the benches while discussing.

"So, what are we gonna do about Gin?" asked Soi Fong.

"It would be impossible to kill him, so we have to seal him up," said Cloud.

"Seal him where?"

"Some where no one can find him. We've already send out our strongest and best but no one's a good match against him,"

"So, what do we do now?"

"We'll just have to re-plan our strategy,"

"We have to as soon as possible,"

XXXXXXXXXXX

A few days down the road…

After a long battle, they had finally managed to corner Gin. Together, they sealed him up in one of the deserted areas on Earth which is one of the deserted mountains in Japan. He was never to be found again. As for Rangiku, she finally recovered and is still missing Gin. She dreads it everyday and hopes that he will return and turn good again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rangiku starred out of the window. It was raining heavily and the rain was pounding heavily on the window. She kept thinking about Gin. How they met since childhood. He was a very a nice person and used to care for her a lot. All of that change since he started working with Aizen.

"Gin…..I love you….Gin…come back to me…." Rangiku said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now soul Society was in a peaceful age and everything could be normal again. They even had a celebration party. Everyone couldn't thank the group enough for what they've done.

"Thank you so much for everything!" said one of the peasants as she handed Saber and Rin over a bento set filled with delicious sushi.

"Thanks," said Saber and Rin at once.

"Thanks for everything!" said two peasants as they gave Haruka, Kantaro and Rieyume some souvenirs. The others all received exciting gifts. When it was time to say goodbye, everyone said it at once.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, it was school as usual. The rest who had not accompanied those who went to Soul Society heard about everything.

"So, we're back to the same old, same old, huh?" Rin asked as she put her bag on the table and took her seat.

"Yeah, I guess…." said Hitsugaya.

"Oh, look!" Yuki yelled as he pointed out of the classroom window. Everybody's head turned to the window and they saw Aizen and a hollow! Oh no! He was revived! But how? Oh well, guess this calls for more trouble.

"Not again!" Ichigo changed into his shinigami form and jumped out of the window, so did Hitsugaya and Rukia. The others all raced to the window. It was a beautiful day. Autumn was already halfway through.

"Oh well…work never stops….it just doesn't" Rieyume sighed.

"Yeah," Yuki agreed. "And now, it's time for more trouble,"

THE END.

**AN: Well…that's the end. And remember, this is based on a dream I had. AND SORRY TO FANS IF I OFFENDED YOU IN ANYWAY, EXCEPT AIZEN FANS!!**

**Well, now I gotta go to sleep coz' it's past midnight and I'm typing this and it's friggin creepy!**


	3. I hate you

**GAME **

**I HATE YOU!**

**TAKES PLACE BEFORE OH! MY LOVER.**

**AN: Another 'GAME OVA'. (This time,' Kyo Kara Maoh/ God save our king' is involved.) This is based on a dream that I had. I'm Malaysian and here I Malaysia, we follow the British English spelling. Example, color-colour. Favorite-Favourite.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, not even that AiHina musical, The Banquet, Zhang Ziyi or Crouching Tiger, hidden dragon. But I sure do own this fiction. **

**Characters**

**Bleach****- **_Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku_

**Fruits Basket****- **_Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Hatsuharu, Momiji_

**Kyo Kara Maoh/ God save our king****- **_Yuuri, Murata, Wolfram, Gunther, Conrad, and Gisele_

**Fate/Stay Night****-**_Rin, Saber, Shirou, Archer_

**Air Gear****- **_Ikki, Agito, Kazu, and Ton-chan-sensei_

**Tactics****- **_Haruka, Kantaro_

**Samurai 7****- **_Almost all the characters from there (the 7 Samurai, people from Kanna village and the Nobuseri)_

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle/ Chronicle of the wings****- **_Yuuko (the witch of dimensions)_

**Created characters****- **_Shizuka Rieyume_

At the rich, Japanese bungalow, the rest were getting ready for an outing.

The girls in the living room….

"YAY!!" Tohru cheered. "We're going to watch 'The Banquet'!"

"Yeah, I heard that it is a cool sword fighting thing," Shizuka Rieyume added as she looked up from the magazine, _STARZ (1)_ which she was reading.

"And I also heard that a famous actress is acting," Rangiku said as she took a seat on the couch.

"I'm not interested in her; I just wanna see the sword fighting!" said Rukia.

"What…I'm just saying! It's not like I'm interested inn her,"

"But she did act in other shows," Saber said.

"Yeah, those show's way cool!" Rieyume and Rin agreed.

Just then, Gisele entered the living room. "You girls ready?"

"Yeah," the three girls got up from the couch and walked towards the door.

"Hey, has anybody heard about the 'AiHina Musical'?" asked Yuuri as he, Murata, Gunther, Wolfram and Conrad walked up to the girls.

"No, and what the heck's that?" Rukia asked. "AiHina? You mean Aizen and Hinamori pairing?"

"What the hell? Why would Hinamori go pairing up with that bitch?" Rieyume nearly screamed.

"Where the hell did you find that?" Gisele asked. "You're talking nonsense and I don't want to know some rubbish story like she has betrayed us or so because she would never do that!"

"NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Yuuri screamed.

"Yeah," Gunther agreed with Yuuri. "You ladies jump to conclusions too much. If only you would just be quiet and we would explain it to you,"

All the girls were at the main door frame were finally quiet.

"Ok, tell me, is it some cos-play or so?" Rangiku asked. "Because we should never let Hitsugaya-taicho hear of this or this place will drop a few degree Celsius…"

Too late.

Ichigo, Renji, Ikki, Agito and some others came running down the stairs and there was this trembling sound and they were pounding down the stairs like elephants.

'_BOOMBOOMBOOM_'

"TOO LATE!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!" Renji also yelled at the top of his lungs.

When the others sat the door frame saw them pounding down the stairs like elephants, they quickly raced into the car.

"Oh no, car's not gonna get occupied!" Gisele and Rieyume yelled as they grabbed the car door handle at the same time. Before you knew it, everybody came crashing inside the car. Ton-chan-sensei (one of their subject teachers) was driving them to the cinema. Once they were all squashed inside, some of the guys started to sweat.

"Oh no, please stop!" Ton-chan-sensei begged. When she saw the guys sweat, she went, "AHHHH!! NOOOO!! MAN JIUCE!! MAN JUICE!! STOP IT!!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"It is sweat," Kazu sweat dropped.

Yuki and Kyo managed tot get out of the cramped car and were breathing the fresh air outside.

"Let's just ask Shigure to take us instead," Kyo grumbled.

"Oh no….we have to save Honda-san!" Yuki gasped as he dove back into the cramped car and came out a few second later carrying Tohru the way a hero has just rescued the damsel I distress. They looked across the road. Hatsuharu, Momiji and Shigure were all waiting for them.

"Damn it!" Archer signed. "Car's crowded. Let's just go on our on,"

The 'Servants' and 'Masters' decided to just go by themselves.

"Ok, we'd better go on our own," said Haruka as he helped Kantaro out of the cramped up car.

"Okay…..I can finally breathe!" Rieyume, Rukia, Gisele and Rangiku managed to crawl their way out and decided to walk. Slowly by slowly, everyone began to settle down. Some of them went their own way. Not all of them were going to watch 'The Banquet'. It was only some of them, while the others would go their own way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Karakura Parade mall, those who were going for the movie were lining up to buy their tickets.

"Okay, I want to ask, why was everyone camping up in the car in such a panic?" Rieyume asked Ichigo and Renji.

"It's because, Hitsugaya heard about that stupid 'AiHina' musical and then we felt the temperature drop," Renji told her.

"Oh yeah, by the way, what is that musical all about?" Gisele asked Gunther.

"I'm afraid that it is not a cos-play," Gunther sighed.

"This time, Hinamori is forced to duet with Aizen-suckcho to sing some song," Wolfram explained.

"What song? What is about?" Rin asked.

"I don't know….."

"Yeah, I can bet that it is gonna suck, I mean that bitch Aizen can't even sing!" said Ichigo.

"Yeah, it'll be like '_lao sai (2)_' for all you know!" Rieyume clenched her fist.

"I know, they'll probably-" before Yuuri could say anything else, he was cut off by the guy at the ticket counter. They all bought their tickets, drinks and popcorn. They made their way to the theater and took their seats. Most of them were eager to know more about that stupid musical. Well, the show was nice. Everyone enjoyed it. After the show while they were eating at a restaurant, the questions never stopped.

"Why is Hinamori performing with him? For who?" Gisele asked.

"For the bloody bastards 'AiHina' fans of course," Wolfram said.

"Why can't they just for BEEP off?" Rieyume wondered.

"Yeah…why can't they…" Murata agreed.

"Haven't they ever heard of 'HitsuHina'?" Saber wondered.

"YEAH, IT"S EXTREMLY POPULAR! And they're meant for each other," Rangiku said.

"Like Yukari (From Paradise Kiss) said, 'your childhood friend became your boyfriend? How sweet!'" said Rin.

"By the way, when is this musical?" Ichigo asked.

"TOMORROW!!" Wolfram told him.

"Where?"

"TOKYO!!"

"AHHHHH!!" Everyone screamed. "Let's PACK!!"

They all raced home, informed the others and packed. They checked the train schedule to Tokyo. There were none in the next morning so they had to catch the lasts one at night that was 15 minutes from then! They quickly raced to the station. (Especially Hitsugaya)

But they were late. Once they got there, the train started taking off. They took after it.

"OH NO!!" Rieyume yelled.

"MY MOMO!!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"HITSUHINA!!" Rangiku yelled.

"AHHHH!!" Wolfram yelled.

The rest (Yuuri, Murata, Gunther, Conrad, Saber, Ichigo, Renji and Rin) sweat dropped. Those four were acting like little children and were being a handful.

The train was just too fast for them. They had no choice but to return home. All of a sudden, a lady with long black hair appeared in front of them. She appeared to be carrying a huge staff. She was dressed very elegantly and they could sense that she had a great power of magic.

"Who are you and where are you from?" Gisele asked.

"I'm Madam Yuuko, the witch of dimensions," the lady introduced. It seemed really weird to find the witch of Dimensions standing a distance from you in a park.

"What do you want form us?" Ichigo asked.

"It appears that a few Samurai are having trouble warding off some bandits called the 'Nobuseri' and they need help," said Yuuko as she approached them. "And a few of you all will be chosen to help them," she took out a list of names, "when I call your name, you are to step out,"

Yuuko took out a list and called a few people's names.

Kurosaki Ichigo

Abarai Renji

Kuchiki Rukia

Toushiro Hitsugaya

Matsumoto Rangiku

Shizuka Rieyume

Tohsaka Rin

Saber

Shibuya Yuuri

Ken Murata

Conrad Weller

Gunther von Kleist

Wolfam

Gisele

"You are the chosen ones and you have to help the samurai," she said as she opened a portal. Everyone could feel the portal's strong win blowing against them.

"But wait….what do we get in return?" Saber asked.

"I'll transport you to that silly musical, you say,"

They all entered the portal and ended up in one of Japan's feudal eras. They were all scattered everywhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

OMG! They were in the SAMURAI 7 ERA!! And they had to help defend Kanna village from the Nobuseri! When they first met up with the seven samurai, they thought that the guy with the long green hair (ha ha ha ha ha ha….I'm laughing like hell to type this part) was a girl!

While they were all in the tatami room seated and waiting for orders…

"Ooh, pretty lady!' Rieyume said as she pointed to him. "I like her clothes; it really has style, so as her hair. It kind of' has the same style as my favourite J-rock singer, Nana Kitade,"

Wolfram smacked his forehead in disbelief. "She stole Nana Kitade's hairstyle!" he pointed to the 'girl'.

"I'm so jealous, she's prettier than me!" Rangiku and Gisele were sulking.

"But his hair is not as beautiful as Gunther's," said Conrad. "And not as black as Yuuri's and Murata's,"

As the nice one, Rieyume walked up to the 'girl'. "Excuse me maam, my friends and I were discussing about how pretty you are. I mean, your face looks totally clear, your hair is really strait, shiny, and silky, you have nice style and…and…would you be my fashion model for my gothic Lolita clothes? I design them, and you model them,"

The 'girl' gave her a weird look. "I'm a BOY, for crying out loud!!"

Dun…dun….dun….

Everyone gasped.

"MASAKA!"

"IT CAN'T BE!"

"OH, MY PRETTY, PRETTY BOY, I LOVE YOU…"

"HEY, WHO SANG THAT?"

"Wolfram!"

"HEY! NOT ME!"

Okay, let's just skip to the part. They were all on the battle field and BANGCRASHBLADIEDIEDIE!! They all kept fighting, using cool moves and styles to fight and all. After that, they won. Madam Yuuko appeared and opened a portal for them to go to Tokyo. They said their goodbye to the seven Samurai and Kanna village.

On the busy streets of Tokyo, the gang stood in front of a theater.

"This must be it," Rieyume said as she ran and grabbed the handle of the door.

"WAIT!" Gisele caught her by the shirt. "What about tickets?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Damn!" Wolfram sighed. "Now how the heck are we gonna get in?"

"Let's just break in!" Renji suggested.

"No, let's just crash their party!" Ichigo suggested.

"Let's just do what they say!" Hitsugaya said.

They all managed to sneak into the place without getting caught. Once they were in there, they quickly made their way to the back of the stage.

Some time later, after the first musical which was the Prince of Tennis musical, the Bleach AiHina musical was about to begin. Hinamori looked so uncomfortable sitting next to Aizen at the audience seats. They were sitting at the front row and watching the Prince of Tennis musical. Before the AiHina musical began, there was a speech to be made. For some reason, Shizuka Rieyume walked up the stage. The MC asked her, "Who do you hate the most?"

Without answering, Rieyume pointed to Aizen. Gasps filled the whole auditory. Aizen (Without his glasses and his new hairdo) smiled. "Ah, Shizuka-san, so you hate me?"

"YEAH! SHE DOES AND WE ALL DO!" Wolfram stood up from his seat, took out a chair and wanted to bang Aizen.

"Shut it, pretty boy! I'm more handsome than you!"

"WHY YOU…."

"BASTARD!!" Yuuri changed into his Maoh form.

"Now, now Yuri….calm down…don't waste your power on an idiot…" Conrad tried to calm Yuuri down.

"If he's attacking, I'm attacking!" Ichigo said as he changed into his shinigami form.

Renji also changed into his shinigami form. Rieyume unleashed her flame power and got ready to burn Aizen. So all together, they attacked Aizen. Hinamori ran into Hitsugaya's arms. And well…the musical was canceled; instead, it was the 'Aizen bashing show'.

THE END.

**The Magazine 'STARZ' is a local Anime magazine here in Malaysia.**

**Lao sai means diarrhea**

**About the Samurai 7 part, everything was kinda blur in my dream and about the guy that looks like a girl, his name is Katsushiro. If you want to read more on him, go read my Samurai 7 fan fiction, YOU. **

**For a picture of Shizuka Rieyume, go to my profile and there is an URL there on where to see the picture. Yup, my deviant art gallery. Give some comments! ONEGAI SHIMASU!!**

**And yeah, Shizuka-san does have flame and ice power.**

**Well…that's all. GIVE REVIEWS!! And please read my other fan fics, Shooting Star, YOU, Step down, back off, This Life, GAME and the other GAME OVAs. Give reviews. Plzzz!!**


End file.
